


A Taste For You

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Wish (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Porn, enby Hisui, fluffy and then rough and then fluffy again, just porn, not particularly a BDSM guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “If this were Hell, I could give you a huge bed and soft sheets.”“If this were Hell, I’d be ashes.”Kokuyo winces at the thought. “Hisui…”“Hush, darling,” they murmur against his fingers, gazing up with pointed eye contact. “When has the ground ever not been good enough for us?”





	A Taste For You

Hisui feels things in a way he doesn’t.

 

They’re not like the other angels. Not like Kohaku.

 

They don’t cry at the slightest conflict.

 

But they feel it. Kokuyo has seen and felt and listened to what it does to Hisui to be so endlessly empathetic. It’s a furrowed brow and an ache to be soothed. It’s a light weight in his arms and meandering pillow talk while the sun is down and they‘re at their weakest.

 

It’s a longing gaze at the sky when they think no one else can see.

 

Hisui doesn’t turn as he approaches. Doesn’t hide it. Leaves themself willfully defenseless.

 

It’s all the indication he needs to know what Hisui wants in a moment like this.

 

Kokuyo settles against their back, a hand wrapping around their narrow waist and pulling the radiating warmth of their body flush to his front. He breathes through their soft blonde hair before dipping his head down to nuzzle and kiss along the side of their long neck, pulse fluttering just beneath their skin.

 

Hisui gasps ever so softly. He doesn’t need to see to know the way their eyes must open a little wider. Under his lips, they stretch to give him more room above a high collar.

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, hand shifting lower and pulling Hisui’s hips against his lap, “that I can’t give you both.” His teeth graze soft skin.

 

“Kokuyo…”

 

“But it’s the only part of this I apologize for.”

 

Hisui pulls away slightly, just enough to turn back over a shoulder and look at him. He allows it, quickly getting lost in green eyes. A breeze catches in the hair that has fallen from their braid and caresses a sunkissed cheekbone.

 

“Do you mean that?” Hisui asks, gaze softening as they place three careful fingertips against his lips.

 

Kakuyo can’t always read every little look and gesture. Can’t read this one. There are certain things that as a demon, he just doesn’t understand. But he sees no point in lying. He lets his mouth part, dragging his bottom lip softly against the touch before he meets their green eyes and murmurs, “Every word.”

 

Kokuyo isn’t sure what he’s expecting, but relief is low enough on the list that it surprises him a little as it melts across his lover’s face. His lover melting across his lap is quick to follow. Hisui leans up to kiss him and he lets his thighs spread to brace around them. Hisui rolls their hips back and his hands wander up their thighs, massaging until they have to break the kiss, gasping.

 

“They could come home…” Hisui warns halfheartedly.

 

“I don’t care.” He picks Hisui up, getting another little noise out of them, then lays them back against the floorboards of Shuichirou’s home. “Let God himself see.”

 

Hisui laughs as they relax, hair spreading behind them on the floor as they stretch their arms above their head. “I’d rather he didn’t.”

 

Kokuyo hesitates, and Hisui smiles up at him almost shyly, as if they’re still trading warm glances across the bridge. Kokuyo feels himself blush and suddenly things feel so small and simple and good. He begins to move again, kneeling over Hisui and tracing fingers down their chest, careful of the delicate and airy fabric he parts. “If this were Hell,” he says softly, mismatched eyes earnest as a hand dips beneath to touch the secret skin of Hisui’s hip, “I could give you a huge bed and soft sheets.”

 

Hisui reaches down, taking the hand not teasing their skin and bringing it up to nuzzle it with the tip of their nose. “If this were Hell, I’d be ashes.”

 

Kokuyo winces at the thought. “Hisui…”

 

“Hush, darling,” They murmur against his fingers, gazing up with pointed eye contact. “When has the ground ever not been good enough for us?”  
  
Kokuyo stills, eyes narrowing and running a thumb along Hisui’s slender jaw. Then down their windpipe. Their sternum. “It was different then.” His broad hand moves to palm their chest, massaging in slow circles.

 

They sigh in contentment, back arching against the floor a little. Their hand wanders up to ghost the back of Kokuyo’s, caressing and encouraging. “Was it?” Hisui’s eyes on him are patient. Curious.

 

He nods, then bends forward until he’s kneeling, eyes closed and brow warm as it touches the gentle heat of his angel’s heartbeat. “Back then the ground was hallowed. Worthy of your body.” His nose and lips drag over a nipple, then he opens his warm, wet mouth and a forked tongue stretches out to tease them. For a while he forgets everything but this. The narrow waist arching in his hands. The soft and needy whines when he threatens a bite. Gentle fingers weave into his hair, but not until they pull him away does he sit up again.

This time Hisui follows, hair loose and cheeks pink, once more crawling into his lap. “Is that what has you bothered?” they ask, breathing a little heavy and mouth murmuring against the base of his jaw just under an ear. Their fingers start unhurried work on the many buckles that keep his jacket fastened. “That the mortal earth might stain me?” Hisui breathes in against his neck, then traces the shell of his ear with soft lips and a sigh. “Or are you just jealous of the dust that you might not be the only one to do so anymore?”

 

Kokuyo sucks in a gasp but when his gaze snaps to Hisui, he’s met with playfully narrowed eyes. “Hisui…” he breathes, grip around their waist tightening.

 

Hisui melts against him, legs wrapping around his hips and questing fingertips finally finding skin. “It was just a question,” they reassure, and Kokuyo isn’t sure how mock that innocence is anymore. “You needn’t get so excited,” they murmur against his mouth as a hand slips between his legs and drags up with a hot pressure that makes him groan, “over every little thing.”

 

Kokuyo meets their eye, a question in his gaze as the pleasure builds beneath their touch. For long moments that is it. That is everything. A slowly moving hand and two sets of shallow breathing. Then a smile pulls at Hisui’s expression and Kokuyo knows without needing to be told that it's his turn to follow.

 

In a groan of racing heart beats and gentle frustration, they push the clothing from each other's shoulders. Hisui shifts and Kakuyo’s back hits Suichirou’s floor with a thump that is almost clumsy, but exciting in the way it forces air from his lungs. Before he knows what is happening, Hisui’s soft, warm mouth is teasing its way down his chest and stomach. Gentle hands pull his erection free and all he can think as he looks down to watch is how nice he looks wrapped in those slender fingers. They brush their cheek along the length of him and Kokuyo’s head falls back in pleasure as they finally take him in their mouth. “Hisui…” he breathes, over and over as Hisui hums softly through warm, wet suction. “Enough…” he eventually breathes, regretful for the pleasure to end, but knowing he can only take so much without spilling in Hisui’s mouth. Which…

 

He reaches down, hand cradling Hisui’s cheek as they catch their breath, his cock still wet and glistening as they stare longingly at it.

 

As much as he loves the image of come dripping down their chin, that’s not what he wants right now.

 

“Angel,” he breathes, tucking a few stray hairs behind their ear.

 

Hisui whines softly, gaze falling. “Not an angel anymore.”

 

“No,” Kokuyo insists, gently but firmly lifting their chin to meet his eye again. Hisui stares up at him in breathless surprise and willful submission. “Still an angel.” He watches Hisui’s expression melt into a small and tender smile. “My angel.”

 

Hisui turns, hiding a shy grin against his thigh. Kokuyo allows it just long enough to commit the image to memory. Then…  
  
“My sweet.” He pulls Hisui back up to his chest and in a smooth motion rolls them over. “Delicious.” One hand stays supporting the back of Hisui’s neck. The other pushes their thigh open and with it the robes keeping their hips covered. Without hesitation or warning, he sinks two broad fingers deep into Hisui, who he finds wet and ready for him. “Delectable angel.”

 

“Kokuyo!”

 

He grins, cock throbbing at the pleasured shock in Hisui’s voice. He draws his fingers slowly out, only to push them back in again, fingertips an insistent circling pressure pushing up inside them. “I’ve got such a taste for you,” he groans, leaning forward and nipping at their collarbone. “I think I’m going to devour you all over again.” With the moan that draws out of Hisui, he starts thrusting his hand much faster, driving them to the limit as quickly as he knows how.

 

“Kokuyo! Please!” Their arms wrap desperately around his shoulders, while bare feet push shakily at the floor. “It’s too much! You’re going to make me-!”

 

“That’s the idea,” he laughs low and sinister, tongue caressing the shell of their ear, then tucking down to sink teeth into their shoulder. “Come for me, angel.”

 

Hisui comes with a powerful shiver down their spine and a desperate cry muffled in their lover’s hair. Only slowly does the throb of the bite separate from the blissful throb of sensation that radiates from between their legs and spreads through their whole body “Kokuyo!” they breathe, weak, but gathering a last few scraps of modesty together to be scandalised.

 

“I’m sorry, love,” he all but purrs as he takes his wet fingers out to stroke himself. He nuzzles and groans with want against Hisui’s pink cheek. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“Yes!” they sigh, almost as if confused, touching the spot on their chest lightly.

 

Kokuyo moves both his hands to Hisui’s hips, fingers gripping tight and dominate. “And did you _like_ it?”

 

Hisui trembles in his grasp as he watches another shiver of arousal run through their body. He gives them the tiniest break to recover, but uses that time to take the last of their clothes off. Hisui lets him do as he pleases with a loose-limbed bliss.

 

“It’s okay to like it,” he tells Hisui as he rolls them over by the shoulder, then pushes the long hair to the side so he has a uninterrupted view of his angel’s pristine back.  He picks up their hips and guides weak thighs to stay on their knees. “I prefer for you to enjoy it,” Kokuyo says, guiding his cock to Hisui’s slit and gritting his teeth as he pushes inside, “when I consume you.”

 

Beneath him, Hisui arches, their head turned to the side and expression foggy as they moan through the initial penetration.

 

“Damn,” Kokuyo groans, breathing very carefully and closing his eyes as he fights to stay in control. “Damn you, Hisui,” he sighs, diving forward to press his front to Hisui’s back, sinking his teeth into perfect skin once more. It’s a curse, but the tone it comes in is dripping with praise.

 

He keeps a firm grip of his teeth as Hisui’s body writhes beneath him, squeezing his cock and throat stretching out long as they almost mewl against their robes. For a moment he thinks of denying them. There are few feelings headier than driving an angel mad with frustration. But more than that, he wants to come. He wants Hisui to come again. He wants to hear that high pitched little choke he always gets when he slips a slick finger either side of Hisui’s clit and starts to rub.

 

“Kokuyo…!” A thin little plea between the gasps.

 

Kokuyo growls, then lets the skin go, pressing a kiss to the already reddening mark. “Alright, angel,” he groans, tone warm and encouraging as he grips their hip in one hand, and dives the other between their legs. Again, he starts to thrust a hard and steady rhythm. “Let me hear you sing.”

 

He tries to drag it out. Tries to make the pleasure last. But it feels like hardly any time at all before Hisui is moaning for him again, little choked cries getting higher and tighter until they come with a full fledged scream, only barely muffled against soft fabric.

 

“Good,” he groans, petting broad, warm hands over their lower back until the trembling eases. He gives them a light slap across the flank and they melt blissfully into the floor. “I’m going to come in you,” he tells Hisui. They groan and nod minutely. Kokuyo smirks as he picks up his rhythm, fucking a now completely surrendered Hisui fast and shallow. He grunts, groans, and finally comes deep inside with a growl and a shove that pushes Hisui forward a few inches.

 

At first his mind is blank. There is just heat and pleasure and satisfaction. Then beneath him, Hisui moans and reaches back a hand. Kokuyo takes it at once, interlacing their fingers and curling their held hands to Hisui’s chest. He settles protectively against their back and murmurs exhausted praise against the nape of their neck between gentle kisses. The wordless noises that escape Hisui are vulnerable and raw, but eventually, they too ease to the relative silence of deep breathing.

 

Hisui shifts beneath him and he pulls out so Hisui can cuddle close to his chest. He holds them, arms solid and warm. Hands rubbing their back or carding through long hair. When it’s clear the feeling is not passing quickly, he gathers his angel into his arms and carries them to their room, settling into the bed and blankets with them.

 

They cuddle skin to skin like that for a long time. He’s almost starting to drift off in the peaceful atmosphere when Hisui huffs a sigh with a sort of finality.

 

“Welcome back,” Kokuyo smiles softly, planting a kiss on the crown of their head. “Did I break you?”

 

“Maybe a little bit.” Hisui grins, but tips their face up in search of a kiss.

 

Kokuyo gives it. Their mouths meet, kissing deep and unhurried. They don’t part again for long minutes. Not until the thirst for each other has been well and truly quenched.

 

But eventually they are satisfied. Eventually Hisui slides down to use his chest as a pillow, listening to his steady heartbeat. Eventually a gentle tracing of their back slows to a warm and stagnant weight at their waist.

 

Angels don’t sleep, but Hisui isn’t an angel anymore. They wake hours later to the muffled commotion of their ward preparing dinner with Suichirou. That and the mismatched eyes of their lover as he tucks an errant strand of hair behind their ear.


End file.
